


date etiquette

by maketea



Series: the ways you said i love you [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: a strict parent leads to rather creative dates.(prompt 18 = from very far away)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: the ways you said i love you [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667194
Comments: 19
Kudos: 238





	date etiquette

**_marinette [_ ** _ 20.36] look outside _

Adrien leapt from his desk chair and bounded across the bedroom. He shouldn't have been as excited as he was, not after what had happened the last time Marinette snuck into his room. It was why he was grounded —  _ grounded _ , temporarily, thank God — from seeing her this weekend. 

He flung open a window and stuck his head out.

No Ladybug. 

He frowned. 

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.38] ??? :(  _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.39] the métro station! _

Adrien squinted into the evening.

Marinette, sitting on the steps of the  _ métro  _ station, waved up at him. 

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.41] don't wanna sneak in as LB again in case your father's double-checking the cameras near your bedroom now _

**_adrien [_ ** _ 20.41] oh good call _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.42] hold on i was studying let me bring my notes here _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.42] excuse ME _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.42] we are on a DATE _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.42] you're gonna walk out of our date just to STUDY?? _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.43] wait can you see my face from up there _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.43] im frowning, btw _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.43] >:( >:( >:( _

Her text bubble flashed up, then disappeared again. He watched as she lifted her phone, snapped a picture, then brought it back into her lap.

She had sent him a selfie of her frowning.

Adrien laughed, looking back outside. She had her head raised to his window again. He wondered if from that distance she could see how she had made him smile.

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.44] are you still gonna get your notes _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.44] of course not _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.45] that'd be terrible date etiquette _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.45] how do you know what good date etiquette is, mr i've-only-had-one-girlfriend-and-my-father-never-lets-me-see-her _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.46] first of all, your jokes are bad _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.46] ur bad _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.46] second of all, miss i've-only-had-one-boyfriend-and-his-father-never-lets-him-see-me _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.47] ok touché _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.47] you know just as much about date etiquette as i do and you STILL lectured me for trying to get out my notes _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.47] besides, dates don't usually happen 100m away from each other _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.48] ya but we're special _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.48] you mean my father is difficult _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.48] i didn't say that _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.49] you're thinking it though _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.49] listen adrien i dont like ur accusatory tone i would never insult ur father to ur face _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.50] 'to my face' _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.50] that's it go to your room _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.50] i'm in my room. that's why we're in this situation _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.51] actually we're in this situation because YOU were in my room. this is technically your fault  _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.51] ur so _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.51] what _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.51] look outside  _

He did. Marinette flipped him off. Actually, he couldn't see what exactly she was doing with her fingers, but with the way her hand was outstretched and the back of it facing him, he could make a pretty good guess.

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.52] what if i started crying _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.52] id laugh at you _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.52] no you wouldnt youd transform and come up to my room and try and comfort me and then get caught by my father again _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.53] u think u make me weak??? u think u make me STUPID? _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.53] ;) _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.53] you don't need me for that _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.54] ADRIEN AGRESTE _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.54] DATE ETIQUETTE!!!! _

**_marinette [_ ** _ 20.54] WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING A GENTLEMAN _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.55] it's ok i'm stupid as well! we can be stupid together! _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.55] u break my heart _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.55] what if *i* cry now huh _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.56] noo don't cry my lady! _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.56] or i'll have to transform and come hug you :( and then my father will see me leaving my bedroom :( and then my identity will be revealed :( _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.57] or he'll think you're cheating on me with chat noir _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.57] omg _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.57] to be honest id date chat noir if i wasn't him _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.58] should i be offended _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.58] no, we all know you're hotter than chat noir _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.58] :) _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.59] :) :) i know _

**_adrien_ ** _ [20.59] hey _

**_marinette_ ** _ [20.59] u said it not me /o/ _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.00] tell me im hot _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.00] no _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.00] pls _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.01] you're warm _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.01] i know you're trying to be annoying but that just reminded me of how much i miss cuddling with you _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.02] AHSJSJD ADRIEN!!! YOU CANT SPRING THAT UP ON ME WHILE IM TEASING YOU _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.02] but :( i miss :( cuddling with you _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.02] skdjsjdjsjdjsjdjsjjdjssjdjdj _

He chanced a look out the window. Marinette had her knees up, a hand cupping her chin, pressing her phone to her chest while she gazed off to the side. No, he couldn't see her face, but he had called her pretty, had kissed her out of the blue, had hugged her from behind so many times he knew she would be smiling.

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.04] how did THIS remind you of THAT _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.04] haha this is really dumb and i dont even know if you remember but _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.05] before nathalie came in last weekend you were falling asleep on my chest and you said i was warm and it felt like i fell in love with you all over again _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.05] adrien… _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.06] is that sappy _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.06] chloé told me im too sappy with you _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.06] NO!!! SAPPY IS GOOD!!!  _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.07] i miss cuddling with you too :( _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.07] last night i couldnt sleep so i bundled up your shirt and cuddled it and ran my fingers through my hair so i could pretend it was you :( _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.07] pffft i just realised how lame that sounded AHHSHDH PRETEND I DIDNT SAY THA T _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.08] my lady you are So cute _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.08] dont rub it in _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.08] i want to run my fingers through your hair as well :(( _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.09] and watch you wake up and kiss you while youre still grumpy _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.09] ahdhdhd adrienn _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.09] dont make me come up there _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.10] i would encourage you but id like to be out of my house at some point in this lifetime _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.10] dont get me wrong this date was lovely but i dont know if id be okay with this being the only way we can hang out for the next, idk, ten years  _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.11] sigh i guess youre right _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.11] i miss you terribly thoughhhh it isnt the same when we dont have any alone time together _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.12] are you going on mrs mendeleiev's field trip on monday _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.12] the one everyone's going to _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.13] noo the coach comes back too late and i need to help out at the bakery _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.13] hmm interesting  _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.13] well i heard last period is cancelled because mrs mendeleiev wont be here… so we'd have a whole hour all to ourselves… _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.14] OMG _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.14] COME BACK TO MY HOUSE?? _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.15] i love it when you read my mind :') _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.15] AAAAAAAAAAAAA _

Marinette had sat up, now, legs outstretched, obstructing the exit out of the stairwell, although she didn't seem to have noticed, yet.

She toyed with her phone for a second. Adrien watched her text bubble appear and disappear once again.

By the time he had turned to search for her, she was in the middle of standing up, looking like she was finishing up a phone call while she fixed her bag back onto her shoulders.

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.19] my mum wants me home :( _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.19] ah :(( _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.19] it is pretty late _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.20] but it's ok because we're gonna see each other on monday!!! _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.20] yeah!!! i cant wait bugaboo ;*** _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.20] im really sorry we cant see each other more often _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.21] i know this probably isnt what you planned when we started dating _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.21] it's okay!!! it sucks, but on the bright side… i appreciate every moment i have with you so much _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.22] you are my favourite person to be around >//< (dont tell alya i said that) _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.22] aww youre such a soft bug _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.22] ill kiss you nice and slow on monday _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.23] sjfjdjd ill hold you to that promise  _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.23] you know im a man of my word ;) _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.23] ;) _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.24] AHH I REALLY HAVE TO GO NOW it's gotten so dark _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.24] can you call someone to walk you home? _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.25] aww no ill be fine _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.25] i see youre in superhero mode rn but may i remind you i am Ladybug, Certified Ass-Kicker of Chat Noir _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.26] ah yes how could i forget _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.26] ok ill let you go now <333 i love you my lady thank you for hanging out with me tonight _

**_marinette_ ** _ [21.27] AHH i love you more, kitty <33 ill see u on monday!!! then we can KISS _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.27] HAHA YESSS _

Now at her full height, Marinette waved him goodbye, and began heading down towards  _ Rue Gotlib.  _ The evening batch of travellers spilled out of the  _ métro _ station, scattering outside the mansion.

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.29] WAIT  _

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.29] LOOK OVER HERE _

Marinette, far enough to be spared from the crowd, turned around.

Shyly, Adrien blew her a kiss.

**_adrien_ ** _ [21.30] date etiquette :3c _

After checking his message, Marinette lifted her head. She blew him a kiss back — only to hit a woman in a business suit with her swinging arm.

He watched as she apologised profusely, while the vague shape of her face (which he still had to squint for) reddened. 

Adrien rested his head against the windowsill and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
